


kiss and tell (Prompt 8 - Clamor)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite2020, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Fluff, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: The Warrior of Light pays a quiet visit to CoerthasShort fill for #FFXIVWrite2020
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	kiss and tell (Prompt 8 - Clamor)

* * *

Trudging through the thick Coerthan snow on a good day would test her patience, but arriving late to Camp Dragonhead long after the kitchens would be closed for the evening put the Warrior of Light in a sour mood on top of the already wasted day.

By the time she trudged through the door, the hall was empty save the shock of silver hair and the man it belonged to, seated at his ornate table still working away at what looked like hundreds of missives.

The Warrior tried to close the heavy door quietly behind her, but it was not much use - the least she could do was not let anymore cold air in.

Haurchefaunt looks up at her approach and visibly brightens even in the low light.

“My friend! Full glad I am to see you hale and whole!” He says, grinning. “I was beginning to worry when your arrival time came and went - I almost sent out a rescue party.” The Warrior of Light sheepishly waves a hand out.

“Selfishly… I am glad that I did not.” Haurchefaunt says as she unfastens her traveling cloak, his face suddenly intense, leaning over his papers. “For this way I am able to keep this vision of your windswept beauty all to myself. Perhaps inviting you to warm yourself by the hearth in my chambers, perhaps?”

The Warrior of Light blushes, flustered and turns away to hang her cloak and pack.

“...Ah but forgive me, you must have hundreds of suitors clamoring for your attention - being Hydaelyn’s Chosen must make you quite popular.” He smiles gently, pushing back from his work to devote his attention solely to her.

The Warrior of Light scoffs lightly, turning back. “Nay my Lord Haurchefaunt-“ She spies him hide a shiver as it passes through him, flexing his hand on the table, her eyes drawn to it as she continues. “It is not as you say. There are no suitors, never any suitors. Anyone who shows an interest is either looking for a trophy or is too intimidated by the real person in front of them to get to _know_ me. I myself rebuff your… forwardness...” she murmurs, flushing lightly, “because I simply don’t believe you feel that way about me.”

Haurchefaunt looks genuinely stricken for a moment, and the Warrior of Light pales and quickly treads over to the war table where he is seated, hand reaching for his.

“I didn’t mean t-“

“Have I given you reason to doubt me, my friend?” He says, trapping her hand in his on the table as she moves to stand near him.

“You’ve been nothing but kind and charitable to my companions and I, but especially to me, Lord Haurchefaunt.” She concedes, looking away as he tries to gaze into her eyes. “But I cannot say I can tell the difference between a jest or genuine interest.” She trails off.

“…Then let me show you, if it pleases…” He says thickly, as if through syrup.

Haurchefaunt twines their fingers together as he draws her forward with his other hand placed low on her back. He turns to face her fully, still seated, and she slots in between his legs and rests a palm on his neck. The knight tilts his face up to regard her, reverently, hand moving up her back as she leans down to meet him in a chaste kiss.

“is this alright...?” He whispers against her lips.  
  
“More than alright, My Lord…” She hums.

“Keep up with the honorifics and we’ll certainly end up in my chambers this evening, I guarantee it.” He smiles brilliantly and claims her lips again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> missed the elf knight. had a breakdown. now we're here.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> If you're of the writing persuasion or generally just want to yell about final fantasy xiv, come and join usssss in the discorrrrrd:
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/4gUTQta)


End file.
